Stealing A Kiss
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Geoff and Brody are throwing one huge Halloween bash in Geoff's backyard, and Justin's looking to get lucky getting a kiss with the costume he's got wearing. Imagine his surprise when he suddenly encounters a certain Queen Bee standing in his way. How will it exactly end for Justin? Well, see for yourself. One-shot in honor of my 27th birthday last two days ago.


**"Stealing A Kiss"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Pairing: Justin x Heather**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or its characters. Total Drama, the Ridonculous Race or its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, since we are weeks away from the Halloween season, I'd figured I'd do an awesome Jeather fic just to celebrate my 27th birthday (I was gonna post this on the same day on my birthday, but I slacked off too much). It'll be a short, yet sweet one-shot and I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Things were definitely going wild around Geoff's Halloween bash. To celebrate, Geoff brought everyone from the Total Drama series to the recent spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. And he used the money he made from the Total Drama Action Aftermath to throw a huge party for everyone.

The party was thrown in Geoff's huge backyard, which looked nearly a lot like a football field. There were a lot of DJ's affording the entire music for the outside and on the inside, making this like a woodstock of Total Drama. It all looked so much like a life-like graveyard with all the scary settings added to it. There were a lot of pizza, wings, hamburgers, foot-long hot dogs with chili, and even a little milkshake machine for everyone. The costumes that the guests wore all ranged from scary to a little corny.

The guests all took their sips of sparkling grape juice and interacted like always. There was Duncan dressing up as Leatherface from the _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ , scaring the crap out of Katie and Sadie, who were dressed up as Blossom and Bubbles from the _Powerpuff Girls._ There was also Devin and Carrie who were flirting around with each other next to a pyramid of jack-o-lanterns dressed up as a cowboy and a wild west showgirl. Both Chet, Lorenzo, Rock and Spud were busy hanging out down at the pool dressed as the entire band members of KISS when all of a sudden, Taylor (who was dressed as a catgirl) walked by, leaving Rock to go after her. Suddenly, Spud ended up being hit by a potato gun, which knocked him into the pool thanks to Jacques and Josee (who was dressed up as Solid Snake and Meryl from _Metal Gear Solid_ ). So far, this party was as crazy as it could ever get.

For Justin, this was a day he would definitely not forget. He was at the punch table, hanging out with Geoff and his best surfer friend Brody, who were dressed up as Crockett and Tubbs from _Miami Vice._ Justin's Halloween outfit looked a lot sexy, being dressed up as black Spider-Man for the party. He would have put the mask on, but he would look a little sweaty around his face, so he decided to take it off just in case for some fresh air. He was holding a 1 liter bottle full of Strawberry Crush and so was Brody. It looked like some sort of contest, to be exact.

"Okay, dudes." Geoff replied. "Whoever chugs up a bottle of sweet delicious strawberry soda first, gets to choose which kind of bet they'll have for the loser. Sound more fun?"

"Totally, I never back down from any challenge, as long as it doesn't hurt my precious face." Justin chuckled.

"It is so on, man!" Brody chuckled.

"Okay, lips to the holes..." Geoff said. "On your mark... get set... GO!"

Just like that, both Brody and Justin brought their lips to the bottles, drinking the liter of Strawberry Crush until the bottle was no more. Justin went strong at first, but Brody chugged that thing like a beast. There wasn't even nothing stopping the tanned surfer dude. Justin tried his best to catch up, but the male model ended up stopping at half of a bottle. This forcing Brody's entire drink to fizzle away, leaving his bottle empty and making him the winner!

"Oh crap, I lost!" Justin exclaimed.

"Whoo-hoo!" Brody shouted in victory. "I won man!"

"Boo-yeah! That's my bro!" Geoff said, giving him a high-five.

"I admit, you actually beat me there." Justin chuckled. "You're one hardcore drinker, man. I only finished half a bottle."

"Looks like it's time to pay your dues, bro." Geoff nodded. "Brody, what should you have him do?"

Not thinking for too long, Brody came up with a wise dare for Justin to do.

"I got it!" Brody exclaimed. "Justin, I dare you to hang yourself upside down from the doorway and kiss a hot girl, Spiderman-style!"

"Interesting offer, Brody. I'm in!" Justin said, accepting the dare.

Putting on his black Spider-Man mask, the male model rushed toward the doorway in Geoff's house, hung onto the metal pushup bar between the door hinges, and went upside down like a monkey.

Now, the waiting commenced for Justin, who was feeling prepared and ready for that special someone to kiss him.

" _That's right, girls. Who wants a piece of the eye candy himself?_ " Justin thought as he smirked.

The first girl ever to come up to Justin was his former crush from Total Drama Action, Courtney. Justin's eyes nearly popped out of his mask when he saw what Courtney wore: An outfit resembling Black Widow from The Avengers. This drove the male model to howl like a wolf from inside the mask. Feeling hot and ready, Justin puckered up...

...

...

...

...only for Courtney to pass him by unexpectedly. Justin was shocked.

" _What the hell?!"_ Justin gasped, thinking with his jaw shut angrily. _"Fine, who needs you anyway? I can't believe I had a crush on a stupid whiny little-hello..."_

Justin's thoughts were suddenly cut off when Dakota walked by wearing an angel outfit.

" _I think Heaven's missing an angel, cause I found her!"_ The Hawaiian thought.

The green-eyed blonde with long hair and a pretty smile was dressed all in a sexy long dress with a halo up top and some angel wings on her back. Oh, what Justin wouldn't do to wrap his thick sexy lips around hers.

The model plucked in for a kiss...

...

...

...

...

...only for Dakota to pass through him as well.

 _"Oh, come on!"_ He thought while whining. _"I can't believe I came so frickin' close! If only she left that fatass gamer nerd, I'd totally have a shot!"_

This was totally growing so pointless for the Hawaiian right now. So far, not Courtney or Dakota would want to kiss the handsome hunk of a man who was Justin. They would rather kiss someone more hotter like Alejandro, who Justin always hated because the Spainiard had stolen his thunder as the main hunk of the Total Drama series.

But Justin refused to give up.

 _"Okay Justin, it's only two girls, it's no problem."_ Justin thought, shaking it off a bit. " _I'm pretty sure there are other hot women here who would want to take a look at you, right? Ain't too hard to try, right?"_

As luck would have it, Anne Maria just happened to come through Justin's way.

 _"Yes, I knew another chick could come my way!"_ Justin exclaimed. _"Come over here and wrap your little Jersey lips around Spider-Man!"_

Anne Maria's outfit happened to be Jessica Rabbit from the 1988 film _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?._ Justin was this close to making his blue eyes pop out of his Spider-Man mask. And who wouldn't blame him all of a sudden? Anne Maria was the only woman who would pull off a feisty yet busty red dress like Jessica would.

The male model felt excited as he once again puckered his lips...

...

...

...

...

...only to be rejected once again!

 _"Are you serious?!"_ Justin thought in anger. _"This is ridiculous!"_

Justin wanted to rage like a wild animal here. However, he didn't want to go that far since too much anger would be too stressful for his face. It's a good thing he was wearing his mask over his head because no one wanted to see his shame around now.

 _"I don't know what's the entire problem here."_ Justin sighed as thoughts rang into his head once more. _"Is it because the way I smell? It must not be. I mean, I wore body spray on the way over here. Or what about my teeth? Who am I kidding? My teeth's just fine, considering I brushed them three times. What am I doing wrong here? What was the point of this stupid dare? I wish I should've never taken that stupid dare in the first place. I can't take this anymore. I giv-"_

"Well, hello there, Spider-Hunk."

Suddenly, Justin stopped thinking to see where the voice was coming from. To his shock, he turned to the right...

...

...

...

...

...only to see Heather standing alongside him with a Catwoman costume.

"Oh, crap!" Justin thought as he gulped. "It's Heather. I can't believe she's actually talking to me and not Alejandro! Finally, at least there's actually someone willing to kiss and talk to me! I knew I still had little mojo in me somewhere!"

Not knowing how to respond, Justin gave her the peace sign.

"So, you decided to go with the black Spider-Man outfit, huh, Al?" Heather smirked. "Sounds sexy."

 _"Whoa, she thinks I'm Alejandro inside this suit?!"_ Justin thought with a gasp. _"Hmmmm, I think this gives me an idea..."_

Using his best Alejandro impression, Justin spoke back to Heather.

"Thank you very much, senor Catwoman." Justin smirked.

"Um, Alejandro? Are you okay?" Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yes I am!" Justin, or 'Alejandro', chuckled. "Why do you ask?"

"You're sounding very weird under the mask." She replied.

"Oh, that. I must've caught a very bad cold." Justin told her. "Makes me sound a little weird here."

"Oh, you poor poor thing," Heather sighed. "I know what'll make you feel better."

Justin's heart started pounding hard out of his chest. He knew where Heather was getting at with this. But yet, he was alerted that if Heather had taken his mask half off, she would be seeing Justin instead of Alejandro. And that would tick Heather off if she ended up kissing Justin instead of her boyfriend.

Realizing this fact right about now, Justin stopped her before Heather could come this closer to seeing his lips.

"Close your eyes, mi amor." Justin smirked.

"Ooooh, you wanna surprise me, huh?" Heather smirked as well. "Okay, whatever you say."

Just like that, Heather closed his eyes and puckered up.

With her eyes closed, Justin managed to take half of his mask off from the chin part. Without any sudden warning...

...

...

...

...Justin's thick lips were laid around Heather's pouty lips in a passionate, tender kiss (no tongue though). The kiss felt so much powerful that it turned both of their insides into melted fudge. Even though Heather was surprised to admit it, Justin had some of the most thickest lips that she ever kissed. The only problem was, Heather didn't even know she was kissing Justin. But it didn't matter to the Hawaiian that much as long as he got the kiss Justin desperately wanted.

As they broke off the kiss, Justin quickly put his mask back on time before Heather closed her eyes.

"Did that make you feel better, Al?" Heather smiled.

"Totally, mi little angel." Justin nodded.

However, Heather ended up smacking her lips for some reason. Wonder what this was all about?

"Since when did you start drinking Strawberry Crush?" Heather replied.

"Um, just felt like it, mamacita." Justin sighed.

"But I thought you hated strawberries." The Queen Bee raised her eyebrow.

"Well, now I don't." The Hawaiian chuckled nervously. "Say, why don't you meet me outside so we can have a glass. I gotta get going to the restroom."

"Well, all right!" Heather nodded. "See you out there when you get finished, my spider hunk."

After a kiss to the cheek, Heather walked outside and joined the guests. Justin on the other hand, finally took his mask off, being proud of what he had done. Looks like that dare didn't turn out too bad as promised.

"Well Justin, looks like you still got it..." The model smirked to himself.

However, all of the soda that he drank earlier took effect as the Hawaiian headed out for a safe place to pee.

"Crap, bathroom break!" Justin gulped as he made a rush toward the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Heather was now outside talking to both Geoff, Bridgette and Brody who were busy having a conversation with each other.

"I'll tell ya, Alejandro's got the best costume of them all!" Heather replied. "I suggested we'd be super-heroes for the party."

"You two would probably be more like supervillains to be exact." Bridgette commented.

"Eh, Alejandro insisted in the first place." Heather smirked.

However, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning around, Heather was thrilled when she saw her boyfriend Alejandro stand before him wearing a red-and-blue Spider-Man costume.

"Hey, Alejandro! Glad to see you back so fast!" Heather exclaimed.

"Sorry I was late, those two ice-skating dorks over to the pool took my parking space." Alejandro replied.

"Late?" Heather raised her eyebrow. "Um, I'm pretty sure you got here earlier than late, didn't you remember? I even kissed you when you were upside down on the doorway wearing a black Spider-Man suit. You definitely change out of clothes pretty fast."

"Heather, I don't remember owning a black Spider-Man suit, remember?" Alejandro replied. "I only have the original costume with me."

Just like that, Heather suddenly froze in total fear.

"Wait a minute, Alejandro." She stopped him. "If you're here, then... WHO THE HELL DID I KISS?!"

As the Queen Bee stood in fear, Justin (who was in the Black Spider-Man costume) stood in front of the five-member conversation.

"Hey, Geoff, do you have any tape?" Justin replied. "My mask can't even stay put-"

Unfortunately, he gulped as he saw Heather and Alejandro stare at him dead-on with a combination of shock and anger in their faces. It was clear to Heather that Justin was the man that she kissed all along and not her boyfriend. In an instant, the eye candy felt his heart sink like a frickin' rock, while Alejandro's anger rose up like a bull's.

With his face turning steaming red, he pointed the finger straight at Justin.

"YOU KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Alejandro shouted.

"I can't believe I kissed a primadonna!" Heather yelled to herself.

"Do you have something to say to me before I make you kiss your ass?" Al said to Justin, cracking his knuckles.

With an angry Alejandro and a very disgusted Heather standing before Justin, the male model ended up uttering something so painfully:

"Um, Heather seduced me...?"

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Justin was in a hospital bed with a broken neck, broken arm, black eye, broken leg, broken crotch. and a broken leg. With him was Geoff, Bridgette and Brody, who felt so bad for their best friend. They all knew what happened during the aftermath of Geoff's Halloween party.

"Okay, I didn't know Alejandro was gonna be Spider-Man as well." Brody gulped.

"It's alright, dude." Justin painfully nodded. "I sorta had it coming."

"We should have chosen another dare for him instead, dude." Geoff replied to Brody.

"It sucks that you're gonna be stuck in the hospital for a while." Bridgette said to Justin, patting his hair.

"Yeah, I know." Justin nodded painfully again. "I nearly came this close to losing a lot of blood when Alejandro took a tiki torch and slammed it right between my crotch. So now I got a broken and burnt crotch. Luckily, I only suffered first-degree burns so it doesn't burn as I thought it would."

"You definitely got lucky there, bro." Geoff nodded.

"Yeah, there's a good chance I may never pee again." Justin gulped. "But despite all that happening to me, I do have to say something about that kiss."

"What's that, man?" Brody replied.

Looking at them with a painful, yet confident smile, Justin laid out one crafty smirk:

"It was all worth it..."

Despite the intensive pain he was put through thanks to Alejandro, Justin finally managed to get the kiss he wanted from Heather, even if it meant having to steal one from her.

* * *

 **Ouch, talk about a painful beatdown that's for sure. But if it's worth having to kiss a hot chick like that, than that would count as a win in my book. I wouldn't want anyone beating me up, that's for sure.**

 **So what did you think? Feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever! BOOSH!**


End file.
